Lacey Evans
On April 12, 2016, Evans signed a WWE contract. She made her wrestling debut at a WWE NXT house show, on October 20, in a battle royal, which was ultimately won by Ember Moon. Three months later, in her first appearance on NXT, Evans teamed with Sarah Bridges in a tag team match which they lost to the team of Billie Kay and Peyton Royce. Throughout the first half of 2017, she was used mostly as a jobber to various competitors. In July, Evans participated in the inaugural Mae Young Classic, defeating Taynara Conti in the first round, but losing to Toni Storm in the second round. On the January 17, 2018 episode of NXT, Evans established herself as a villainess as she complained to NXT General Manager William Regal for allowing "the lowest forms of societal trash" like Nikki Cross, Ember Moon, and Kairi Sane to compete in the women's division. In April, Evans was placed in her first feud with Sane, as the two exchanged victories and attacked each other throughout the next few weeks. Eventually, Evans lost to Sane on the June 6 episode of NXT to end their feud. Throughout the rest of the year, Evans started a winning streak, defeating the likes of Dakota Kai and Candice LeRae. In December, she competed in a fatal–four way match to determine the number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship, however, the match was won by Bianca Belair. On the December 17, 2018 episode of Raw, Evans was advertised as one of the six NXT wrestlers about to move to the main roster. She lost to Natalya in a dark match on the January 7, 2019 tapings of Main Event and made her official main roster debut at the Royal Rumble, entered the women's Royal Rumble match at number 1 and lasting over 29 minutes, eliminating The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce), before she was eliminated by Charlotte Flair. After that, Evans repeatedly appeared on Raw, Smackdown and pay–per–views to interrupt various segments and matches by walking out on stage, waving to the crowd, and leaving. Shortly after WrestleMania 35, Evans was drafted to the Raw brand as part of the 2019 WWE Superstar Shake-up, and was also placed in her first feud on the main roster as she continuously attacked Raw and SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch. This led to a title match between the two for the Raw Women's Championship, that took place on May 19, at the Money in the Bank pay–per–view, where Evans lost to Lynch via submission. Just a few minutes later, Evans helped Charlotte Flair win the SmackDown Women's Championship from Lynch as she hit her with her finisher the Women's Right and allowed her to take advantage of the attack. Throughout the spring, Evans continued to feud with Lynch and chase her for the Raw Women's Championship. At Stomping Grounds she lost again to Lynch, and in the main event, was Baron Corbin's choice for a special referee for the Universal Championship match, due to Seth Rollins dating Lynch. The following night on Raw, Evans and Corbin challenged Lynch and Rollins for their respective titles in "Last Chance Winner Takes All" mixed tag team match at Extreme Rules, where they failed to win the match after Rollins pinned Corbin. After a short feud with Natalya that resulted in a loss at Hell in a Cell, Evans was drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2019 WWE Draft. On October 31, 2019, she and Natalya, who she had previously been feuding with on the Raw brand, became the first female wrestlers to wrestle in Saudi Arabia at Crown Jewel, where Evans lost. After the match, Evans and Natalya embraced both each other and fans in attendance. On the November 29th episode of SmackDown, Evans took exception to Sasha Banks and Bayley insulting the SmackDown roster, particularly the women, for losing to NXT at Survivor Series. After exchanging insults, Evans hit Banks with the Woman's Right and left the ring, thus turning Evans face for the first time in her WWE career.Category:SmackDown Superstars